warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icestorm123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:11, November 28, 2009 Re:question Well it depends on what you want your story to be about. If you're looking to create an article here, then click on add new page. But if you need help creating a story, just let me know and I'll be here. [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 16:00, November 28 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, just make sure to include extra information like characters and the blurb. If you need a guideline you can check out my page: Confessions of the Shadow. Hope this helps! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 16:30, November 29 2009 (UTC) Ello, I'm Leafwhisker, Hi :) -Random!! Yippie! 02:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It isn't really good to, idk. but if u want to... -Random!! Yippie! 02:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I rarely say my age even though I'm a year older... I just do that though -Random!! Yippie! 02:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm 12 I was 11 before Nov 25 -Random!! Yippie! 02:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lol -Random!! Yippie! 02:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) cool, there is dis boy in me class that is soo creepy! :O he like Warriors too -Random!! Yippie! 02:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) OMG ICY!!! Hey Icy! Um I don't have ideas now, give me some time to think . . . I just used my wolf idea . . . um . . .--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 22:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, duh we're friends! I luvs u Icy! LOL, I will work on it now.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 22:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Icestorm! Sure! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... How about a cat named -insert name here- is always looked down upon, next to his shining sister, and that he runs away. Then he meets up with a badger, and he barely escapes it, when a she-cat saves him... She brings him to her rogue place... And he becomes a rogue... LOL my minds blank today :)zzzzZZZ... And then the rogues want to control the river source... Which was in his old clan... And he meets up with his sister and past love... :0 what'll he do? :( LOL is it good? I just came up with it so it's kinda crude :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, Icestorm. Would you so kindly check out Don't Mess with Time? It's my first dedicated fic and I want people to rate it. XD Dedicated as in I actually want to finish it. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and sure! Can I call you Icy? :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol kay. That explains the signature. :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol thanks! But I think that was exaggerated... Nothing's better than Taco Bell, of course 0.o LOL [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Hey, idea- can I feature you as... A starclan cat or a cat of Moorclan? :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) whooh! I'm going to go now :) well bye Icy! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Heya Icy! What do you think of an epic battle scene.... righting alongside your new apprentice in my story? XD [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hey Icey!! Hvaen't heard from you in such a logn time!! *hugz* wassup? HiddenSun ' 00:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice!! I haven't read them yet :( Oh and yes!!! I can't wait to see Mistyfoot as Mistystar!!(she's on of my fav characters!) 'HiddenSun ' 00:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm at the fourth Apprentice (lol i have read sunrise) 'HiddenSun ' 00:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool!! What are they about? 'HiddenSun ' 00:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hi. I was wondering if you could check out my blog called Rise of Evil Characters. Thanks if you can!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]] 03:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can I sign your friends list?? Check back on the blog. I have posted new message. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']] 03:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi icy! Glad we're buds again, and can you add a vote to Bluestar in starclan for the nominations? [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever If you wanna put the vote in the nominatons go here http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fanfiction_talk:Fanfiction_Awards [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']][[User talk:Wetstream|4ever']] Request Write a fanfic about what would happen if Tigerclaw killed Bluestar at the end of Forest of Secrets. Thx, Raven Randomness! 04:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) PS- I ''am random Hey Icy-saw you were on so wazup? HiddenSun ' 15:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Writing my story and I'l go on the IRC channel too! 'HiddenSun ' 15:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Epic Duck Awh, you made Epic Duck sad. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL, But how can you hide from the epicness of epic duck? I doesn't understand. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes it does. xD '-THIS IMAGE REMOVED DUE TO THE EPICNESS OF EPIC URANUS-' [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) This just proves you cannot escape... TEH EPIC DUCK. DUN DUN DUN. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) O noes! Have mercy! EPIC DUCK, RETREAT! xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) O yus it does. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ack! What happened to your talk page? What did I do? D= E Oh, that's better. Whew! [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, it does. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I surrender. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to! Thx, I'll start on it once I get back on FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Heya! Heya Icey! Like my user page? Anyway, join Wet's site!! www.mistclan101.piczo.com I'm Hawkpaw and Lizardstripe on there. It's fun! I'm also making a new site, www.thewildernessofquenche.piczo.com . Were on MistClan right now, so please join! :D Neep 16:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How come I'm not on your Thoughts on Other Users? :) Anyway, TAOAL has a new chapter!! Neep 17:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE Sure! See you in a sec! :) --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 20:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but you changed your password and I don't know what it is for LightningClan.... Unknown DestiniesMistreated...Used... Hi! Hi Icey! It's Snickers! I'm Glad I found this wiki.So,How do you create a story?Do you just make an article and put it on there? Snickers 22:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Could You? Could you vote here for me? I need some voters and I saw that you were on soooo... If you could, that'd be a HUGE help to meh! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 23:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Story I made My First chapter of my first story! check it out! The Arrival Snickers 19:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Story I made My First chapter of my first story! check it out! The Arrival Snickers 19:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to put Silverclaw in your stories! =D Snickers 23:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) You there! *points* WAnt to come on MC or DC? I'm on with Wetty and Oakpaw. Did Icestorm really die? :( I really hope not. Anyways, me and Wetty are on the irc too.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 00:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you still rping on mc? Because someone said you were never rping on piczo again. Please don't quit! :O --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 14:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Icy!!11 :D --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Wanna RP on MC? I just created a Brightshadow, Bramblepath's forgetting Foresty. :O --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 01:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Custom-made Cat Here's your lovely Icefall! ENJOY!! P.S. PIE [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sunfall Here's Sunfall! Enjoy! Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..']] 14:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) =S Old user, duh. =) i had 2 leave dis place... n_n but me is back! :D SexyChick 14:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Mistyfur SexyChick 14:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm fine thanks. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I'm glad you like it. I'm working on the next one, Golden Moons.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 19:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. I'll read it now!--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 19:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think i could help, I'll do it now, just look at it. Wetty Wet WetYeah I get what you want, I'll do it right now. Wetty Wet WetYeah Okay, I did it. Enjoy the pic! :D Wetty Wet WetYeah Your welcome, but I can't go on MC, MAJOR BUSY. But I hear if you ask Arti she can Wetty Wet WetYeah